Distraction
by s . p . m u s e . p a t r o l
Summary: Raphael has important business to attend to, but Isabelle Lightwood is just too distracting. Isabelle/Raphael One-Shot.


Summary: Raphael has important business to attend to, but Isabelle Lightwood is just too damn distracting.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Distraction

Raphael was at that club when it happened - _Pandemonium_? Was that it? – that kiddie club where everyone too young to get into actual clubs went.

Sometimes he counted himself lucky that he'd died young – round faced and forever seventeen – it made it easy to get into these places. Of course he would have had no trouble convincing the doorman to let him in anyway; Raphael could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

The doorman gave him a quick nod which he returned, before stepping over the threshold.

_Ugh_! Now he knew why they called it _Pandemonium_, the place was chaos.

Raphael scanned the room, from the sweaty teenagers covering every available inch of floor space to the dim, artificial lighting.

_This place stinks_, he scoffed before making his way through the crowd. He was here for a reason after all.

Five minutes later and Raphael still hadn't found him.

He was looking for Simon - that meddlesome new vampire was always causing him some kind of problem. He had a headache just thinking about it.

_Where is he?_ he thought furiously, getting frustrated now. He'd already scanned the outskirts of the dance floor twice – pretty certain that dancing wasn't exactly Simon's _thing_ – and to top it off the shattering beats that this appalling DJ was producing were getting on his last nerve.

It was on the third time scanning the club that he'd spotted him.

He was with that werewolf girl – May? Marie? Whatever – they were sucking face in a dark corner of the room. The sight made Raphael's insides squirm and he was certain that if he'd eaten any human food in the last few _years_ that he would have thrown it up by now. He wasn't sure why, but something about the soppy couple unsettled him; or any soppy couple for that matter.

Raphael turned away – he didn't want to deal with those two right now – and that was when he saw her.

She was in the middle of the dance floor, long, raven hair billowing around her as she bounced and swayed to the music. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips in such a serene expression that it appeared she hadn't noticed the group of boys surrounding her at all. But she must have; the way they were grinding up against her, so obviously trying to get her attention was shameful.

Raphael cringed at the jealous feeling - he hadn't felt that in awhile – and he felt a sudden urge to punch something. Stupid boys, how could _they_ think they had a chance with _her_?

She was perfection.

Of course, they'd met before - the night that Simon had been turned had been an eventful one, one which would inevitably be imprinted in his mind for all eternity – but they had never really _met_ before, not the way he wanted to now.

Raphael didn't even notice when he started making his way through the crowd. He was unconsciously drawn to her, to the light she emanated. It was only when he was mere metres away from her - shoving the wiry boys out of the way and elbowing one in the stomach when he tried to protest - that he realised he'd moved towards her. And even then he didn't try to stop himself.

He wanted her, if only for this moment, and Raphael was never one to deny himself something he wanted.

He moved closer, dangerously close, his strong hands coming to rest on her hips. Her eyes flew open to focus on him, as she responded to his touch; eyes growing wide in a flash of recognition.

She didn't move away from him though, she didn't slap him, she didn't even flinch and part of him was surprised, but nothing could compare to how he felt when she smirked up at him – the unnatural shine to her dark eyes a sure sign that she'd been drinking something a little stronger than lemonade – and wrapped her slim arms around his neck.

Raphael's look of triumph was unmistakable.

An hour later and they were still at it – her back to his chest as they sway to the music. The only thing separating him from her was their clothes and if he'd had his way they wouldn't be a problem, but they were so close; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

In the end he forgets to talk to Simon - a fact he is sure he will scold himself for later on - but right now he doesn't care about that, he doesn't care about anything, because it wasn't that important anyway and Isabelle Lightwood is just too damn distracting.

A/N: Random couple you say? Yes I know!

There are very few fics for this pairing – the few that do exist are really good though, I suggest you go and read them – so I wanted to try it for myself.

Isabelle's just one of those people that could be paired with anyone – except Simon or Alec (because I think that's sick) – so I'm rooting for this couple to happen now. YEY!

I wonder what there name would be. Isaphael? Raphabelle?

And yes I know I made Raphael a bit of a pervert but that's just what I imagine he would be like! Haha :D

Sorry if it seemed like I was insulting Simon and Maia at any point. I WASN'T, I want then together! I just thought that that was the sort of reaction Raphael would have to their relationship.

Tell me what you think, maybe I'll write more about these two in the future – if I have any ideas.

P.S. I apologize for my excessive overuse of hyphens in this authors note :D Have a good day!


End file.
